Master Derek Wright
Early Life (44BBY-37BBY) " He has a higher midi-cholorian count than any other other jedi, you have to accept him." "Yes, but filled with hatred and anger he is." "Most younglings are, they are arragont as well." Glon Tian Clant and Yoda arguing. Qaelin Von Ti was born by two Sephi on a planet tour of Shili. His parents were killed by an Akul going on a rampage. The Togruta clan Ti on the planet took pity upon him and took him in as a child. At the age of seven he did the rite of passage killing an Akul and ripped out its teeth making a headress for his "parents." His parents took pride in there son and his achievment. One week later space pirates arrived and killed most of his tribe his parents him and seven other people tried escaping but his mother and father were shot. In his anger he turned towards the two pirates after him. In his anger using the force he broke ones neck and back. then he jumped on the other pirate and strangled him. Three days later Glon Tian Clant a Hapan jedi found him living off an Akul. "Well what have we here." He sensed a great strength in the force from this boy so after he completed his mission he brought him to the council. They measured his midi-cholorian and it came up as a striking 30,000 per cell. After a long argument the council agreed to allowing Qaelin Von Ti to be apprenticed to Glon Tian Clant. Apprenticeship and Knightage (37BBY-30BBY) "You Pirates are slime." "Shut up jedi this isn't helping your siduation." "It was scum like you who killed the Ti clan and my parents." "Actually it was me" "GGGGGGGGAAAAAAAA." Qaelin and the pirate leader'' '' After 5 years of training Qaelin Von Ti, At the age of fourteen was called on a mission to the Shili system to protect the togrutas from pirates. He piloted into the pirates ship to negotiate a price to stop there raid, but the pirates surrounded him and captured him to use to barter for more money. After they locked him in his cell he used the force to unlock his chains and steal his lightsaber from the sleeping drunk guard. Sneaking into the pirate captains quarters he held him hostage an negotiated with him 1,000,000 credits or 10 years in prison. After Having reached an agreement he left 1,000,000 credits with the pirates and returned to the temple. Then Glon Tian Clant suprised him by asking him if he was ready to go through the jedi trials. "Of course." After two days he passed the trials. He than took in a padawan, Vulcan Jon Gant. Training The Padawan(31BBY-22BBY) "You are very strong headed youngling," "But," "I like you." Qaelin and his padawan The Starcraft catastrophie "Master Ti what is wrong." "Nothing, Nothing." Qaelin and his padawan went on a mission to stop the trade federation from mass producing a droid army to take over the kallesh and shili systems. The two jedi infiltrated their layer and set bombs around there production area. After getting off the ship they activated the bombs. Both were severely injured and it took several days to heal. The Clone Wars(22BBY-19BBY) After Hypori " Your preformance is pitiful general." "Gaaaaaaaaa." ''Master Ti and grevious. '' Powers and Abilities Qaelin was a powerful jedi in the ways of the force and in saber fighting. Force Adeption With a striking midi cholorian count of 30,000 per cell Qaelin is arguably the most powerful jedi in the jedi order. Proving his abilities in times like when he used the force to pulverize several star destroyers and crippling the world flayers before it could be released. When on the dark side he proved powerful with lightning coming out red destroying the emperors forces. He also proved strong in force heal and telekenesis. Lightsaber Ability He was acceptionally powerful with his often utilizing joyo often. He proved his skill against grievous, darth vader and even the emperor.